Between The Bars
by softfawnbabe
Summary: Jason Dean; the infamous serial killer that everyone in Ohio knew the name of. A psychopath. A monster. Heather McNamara; The new prison psychiatrist. Young, beautiful and gentle. An angel, it seemed. When Dr. McNamara is assigned to be JD's personal psychiatrist, they have to spend an extensive amount of time together. JD wants out of this prison, and he figures that Mac is a so


The halls of Westerberg Penitentiary were cold and dark, unlike the hot summer heat that burned outside the large concrete building. It seemed almost silent before Dr. Heather McNamara made her way down the halls, the sound of her high heels clicking as she walked breaking the somber quiet. It seemed she had caused quite a stir, because as soon as the inmates had laid eyes on her, a ruckus started. That's how it always was when a woman like her walked in, with her golden blonde curls, bright eyes, large breasts and curves that rivaled a racetrack. She was sexy, and it didn't take long for prisoners to take notice.

"Damn baby, nice rack!"

"Smile for us, sweetie!"

"Swing those hips a lil' more"

She ignored the vulgar comments about her body and made her way to her new office, ready to set up shop and adjust to her new job. At the age of 22, she was relatively new to the psychiatrist field. She had recently completed medical school. The prison was her first job, and she was optimistic for the most part. She sighed and sat at her desk, arranging her pens, pictures and other various trinkets she would need.

She sighed and decided to decorate the office a little more while she waited for someone to actually give her some instruction on what she would be doing today.

As she set up a painting she had made on the wall, she heard a knock at the door. She turned her head.

"Come in." She said absentmindedly.

A young woman in a guard's uniform walked in. She had dark hair tied in a ponytail with a green scrunchie. She looked no older than 24, and held a very tough but still approachable demeanor.

"I'm Sergeant Heather Duke, the warden here, but you can just call me Duke." She said, holding a manila file folder in her hand, flipping through it quickly before setting it on Dr. McNamara's desk.

"Read through this file, Dr. Mac. You're this fella's personal psychiatrist until he gets his shit together." She said, crossing her arms.

The blonde turned to look at the sergeant.

"Oh, thank you Duke…"

She picked up the file and flipped through it.

"His name is Jason Dean, you might've seen him on the news. He's 23 years old, and he's a psychopath. He's confessed to 5 murders, but we suspect that number may got up to 20. He's a tough case, but we've read your record. We think you can handle it." Duke explained, giving Mac a reassuring smile. "You'll be meeting him after lunch. I'll escort him to your office, and don't you worry, he'll be cuffed."

Heather nodded, intimidated by this entire case. A serial killer? She wasn't sure she could handle someone like that. She sighed and read a little closer through the file.

"Victims were either poisoned with drain cleaner, shot or had their wrists slit…an attempt to make the deaths look like suicides."

"Yep." Duke nodded. "That's why we suspect he's done a lot more than 5. Many of the suicides in the town are now being suspected as his work"

"Man, that's some heavy stuff Duke…" The doctor said. "Is there a motive?"

"That's for you to find out. However, he's a tough egg to crack. It's hard to figure out the real Jason under that tough exterior, from what I can understand." The brunette shrugged. "However, your reputation at your resident hospital precedes you, Mac. You've got charisma, something our last therapist didn't. You're young, and pretty. I think it might be easier to get into his head if you charm him a little"

"Charm a psychopath? That's relatively difficult, considering how a psychopath's mind words." Mac commented. "Don't take people like him lightly, Sergeant."

"Oh, I'm not. You just have a quality about you that makes me think you can get to him." Duke said with confidence.

"If you're sure. I'll check back with you after lunch." Mac said with a slight chuckle.

Duke laughed. "Alright. We'll see, Dr. McNamara." She headed out of the office on that note.

Mac sighed and sat down in her office chair.

"This is one hell of a person to deal with." She said, reading through the file. That's when she came across his photos. For a mugshot, he looked pretty attractive. Dark brown hair, grey eyes, and a sort of smirk that made it seem like he knew some deep dark secret about you.

"Well, I guess troublemakers tend to be quite lookers." She noted, looking up at the clock. It was already near lunchtime, which meant she was close to meeting her new patient.

She decided she would just eat lunch in her office. She pulled out her lunch and just started to eat. She was starving, so finished it off pretty quickly.

She was just finishing off her salad when the door was knocked once more. She could see two figures through the class; a young woman who was _clearly_ Sergeant Duke, and a taller young man in a prison jumpsuit. Looks like Jason was earlier than she'd expected.

"Come on in, I've been expecting you two." She beckoned, opening the door for them.

In walked the pair, sitting down on the couch across from her office.

"Now, I'll leave you two to it. I'll be waiting outside. It's legally required I leave the room while you two are talking, as that's what Jason's requested" Duke said, heading to the door

"It's JD, Duke" The prisoner corrected.

"Whatever." Duke rolled her eyes. "Good luck, Dr. McNamara."

She looked at the handsome young man sitting across from her and picked up her pen and clipboard.

"So, Jason- I mean, JD. Care to tell me about yourself?" She started, sounding as professional as she could. She didn't want to seem intimidating, but she also didn't want to seem easy manipulated.

"What is there to tell, doc? You've read my file. I'm a murderer." JD said simply, shrugging. "I'm a sicko." He hated having therapy, mostly because he saw nothing wrong with himself and what he'd done.

"Alright…" She sighed. "If this is going to work, I need to know more about you, alright?" She said frustratedly. She already didn't like his attitude.

"Fine, whatever. My name's Jason Michael Dean, I fucking hate people." He said, rolling his eyes. "I like guns, 7/11 and sex"

"Promising. Tell me more about liking 7/11, that's a different interest." She said, now doodling on the paper.

"Well, back when I wasn't stuck in this fuckin' dump, I went there every Friday night and bought myself a slushie. I drank it fast, just to give myself brain freeze. Pain's something I can feel, y'know?" He explained, smiling a little. Feeling something was nice, or at least better than being numb all the time.

"Huh…alright. So you don't feel things as easily, huh?" She noted that on her clipboard, also noting he was prone to self harm.

"Nope. Bein' a psychopath isn't a cakewalk, babydoll." He said, giving her a smirk. That smirk, even coming off of such a horrible human being, managed to be sexy.

"Trust me, as someone who's studied the human mind most of her life, I know." She replied, setting her clipboard down.

"But the mind is so easy to figure out, doc. You just have to pay attention. Humans want three basic things; food, sex and attention. You use those things to get to your objective." He explained. "I fuck one of the girls in c-block, she gives me a pack of cigarettes, I win."

"I suppose…" He did make a compelling argument. "However, it isn't right to just use people, JD."

"I mean, it's a cutthroat my dear." He said, leaning back on the couch. "Every man for himself"

"Sure. But if you team up with someone, you have to minds working to the same objective." She suggested, trying to level with him.

"Yeah? But they may betray you" He suggested. He liked talking to this girl. She had a mind all her own, an attractive quality. Talking to her made him a lot less bored with the world.

"Maybe, but you gotta take that risk I guess."

"Eh, maybe." He shrugged.

The door to the office opened.  
"Alright, Dean. Time's up, let's go." Duke said, grabbing his arm.

"Okay, okay, see ya tomorrow Doc" He said, walking out with the Sergeant.

"Bye bye!" She waved from her desk.

"Oh boy…" She muttered to herself as they exited. She had a very special case on her hands.


End file.
